


Around the World

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Tomski's birthday, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the World

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: The incomparable Sevfan.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Tomski's words: Cake, Summer, New York

~

Around The World

~

“So, where should we go this summer?” Draco asked, offering Harry cake.

“Dunno,” Harry said. He accepted the dessert, licking Draco’s fingers lasciviously in the process. Draco shuddered.

“We could visit New York,” he suggested huskily.

“I hear it’s hot,” Harry said, fellating two of Draco’s fingers.

Draco whimpered. “But don’t you... Gods... want to travel?”

Harry smirked, sucking harder. “Absolutely. In fact, I just now planned my first trip.”

“Oh?” Draco gasped.

“Yes. It’ll be a trip around your body.”

Draco’s eyes widened.

“You’re enough to keep me busy all summer long,” Harry whispered.

Draco never mentioned travel again.

~


End file.
